


cinnamon phase

by clxude



Series: semishira weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, boys trying and failing to flirt, semi hates capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “That’s not how you spell my name,” he complains.“Thank God this isn’t Starbucks, then."





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's still pretty early but I won't be home until late tonight so here you go  
> title from the song black bear: _Cause colour for the black bear is a synonym for age  
>  If I were one then I’d be in my cinnamon phase  
> Instead I am 22 and the decades weigh a ton  
> This new century’s essentially a bullet from the gun_  
> i've wanted to use it for a while, so that's cool. go listen to the song if you want. i like it a lot  
> betad by sarcasticspacenerd like always  
> semishira weekend/day 2/coffee shop

It’s raining outside, hitting the windows until water blurs the view outside. Eita doesn’t mind, it keeps the cafe empty. He kinda hates the cafe and its obsessive customers, whether they’re regulars or one off visits. Coffee’s fucking gross, but whatever. It pays the bills.

 

It’s almost time for him to clock out when the door swings open, bringing some cute brunette boy in with it. Semi glances at him for half of a second before returning his attention to his phone, kicking his feet against the cabinet underneath the cash register. 

 

“Can I get a soy vanilla latte without foam?”

 

Eita sighs and grabs a cup, along with a sharpie to scribble down the order. 

 

“Name?” There’s really no reason to ask when the cafe is completely dead, but policy is policy, even though Eita hates it. 

 

The brunette mumbles a name and Eita writes down something that’s definitely incorrect, but fuck it. He’s just here for a paycheck. 

 

A few minutes later, Eita hands the latte to the brunette. He frowns when he reads his name.

 

“That’s not how you spell it,” he complains.

 

“Thank God this isn’t Starbucks, then,” Eita retorts.

 

The brunette actually laughs a bit to that before blushing deeply. He hurries back into the storm, shoulders hunched up around his ears without so much as a thank you. 

 

Whatever. Eita’s shift is over by now, anyway.

 

…

 

Eita doesn’t have another shift for two days, and in that time, he forgets all about the pretty brunette boy. In his year working at the cafe, he’s had his fair share of asshole customers. It’s hard for any particular one to stand out anymore.

 

He forgets and he doesn’t think until he comes back to the cafe, his bangs messy. He orders the same drink and mumbles his name. Eita butchers it completely and doesn’t care. The brunette complains. 

 

Thank fuck this isn’t Starbucks, but then again, the baristas there could never get  _ Semi  _ right, either.

 

…

 

The next time the brunette comes in, Eita actually can make out his name - Shirabu. He still writes down the wrong name, but, to be frank, it’s more of their thing than a lack of communication. 

 

…

 

The sixth time it happens, Shirabu grabs a cup himself and writes down his name and order before Eita can screw it up. The barista scowls at his neat handwriting before making the drink with the dregs at the bottom of the pot.

 

Whatever, Shirabu can write his name, but that’ll just mean he gets shitty coffee.

 

…

 

The next day, Shirabu comes in, lips pursed.

 

“The coffee yesterday was god-awful.”

 

“Tends to happen when you’re not a billion dollar corporation,” Eita replies as he wipes down the countertops. “Anything else you need, or are you just here to complain?”

 

“If Starbucks had more attractive baristas, I might be inclined to go there, instead.” Shirabu blushes the moment the words begin to come out of his mouth. It takes Eita a moment to understand, but once he does, his face is a similar shade of red. 

 

“Did you just - ?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Shirabu-kun’s shameless,” Eita jokes, smirking.

 

“Shut up!” Shirabu shrieks, blushing even harder. “I’m going to Starbucks instead.”

 

“But I thought I was attractive~”

 

“Forget it.”

 

“Whatever you say, Shirabu.”

 

…

 

Shirabu comes back the next day, and the next, and the next. He still complains about the misspelled name, but Eita doesn’t care. He gets a paycheck  _ and  _ dates with a cute brunette, so who’s the real winner?

**Author's Note:**

> it's longer and only slightly better??? idk the best one is probably tomorrow's - I spent the most time on that one  
> tumblr - mother-iwa-chan  
> i take requests if you're into that


End file.
